Sepatu dan sebuah ciuman
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Niat hatinya melempar sepatu untuk menyingkirkan mahluk mesum macam Hoseok. Tapi insiden lempar sepatunya malah membuat nya bertemu mahluk yang sama-sama mesum, beda nya mahluk ini lebih tampan dan membuat nya tidak bisa tenang. [BTS KookV fanfiction]


Tittle: Sepatu dan sebuah ciuman

Rate: T

Pair: KookV

Genre: Romance(?)

WARNING: saya garis bawahi bahwa fic ini KookV di mana jungkook sebagai seme dan Taehyung sebagai uke. Yaoi, boy x boy, tidak jelas, abrul adul. Saya masih newbie mohon bimbingannya.

* * *

Pagi itu Taehyung terbangun dengan keadaan mengenaskan, mata memerah dan hidung berair. Plus sakit kepala yang membuatnya susah menghitung hutang sahabat sehidup-hidupnya(Taehyung tidak mau menyebutnya sehidup semati) Park Jimin yang maha bantet. Taehyung ingin istirahat sungguh tetapi suara melengking milik ibunda tercinta sukses membuat niat nya urung, apalagi jika mengingat hari ini ada jadwal ulangan. Maka dari itu dengan mata masih setengah tertutup dan sempoyongan Taehyung segera masuk ke kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian Ia telah selesai memakai seragam dan segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

'' Pagi taehyung '' sapa sang ayah.

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian balas menyapa keluarga nya satu persatu.

'' Kau tidak apa taehyungie? Wajahmu pucat sekali '' Taehyung menatap ibu nya. Berdehem sekali guna meredakan suara seraknya. Ia tak ingin ibu nya khawatir.

'' Tidak apa ibu, semalam aku dan Jimin kehujanan saat pulang sekolah dan aku lupa mandi saat tiba di rumah. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. ''

'' Tidak apa ibu, hari ini akan ada ulangan jadi aku harus sekolah. '' Taehyung menyela saat melihat ibunya hendak melayangkan tatapan protes. Ia melirik jam tangan nya kemudia melotot saat mlihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Dia benar-benar sudah terlambat, menghabiskan makanan nya dengan tergesa-gesa Taehyung segera menyambar tas milik nya dan pamit ke pada keluarga nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung bernafas lega. Untung saja kelas belum di mulai. Meletakkan tas nya di atas meja Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya membuat pemuda berparas cantik itu menelungkupkan wajahnya dia atas lipatan lengan. Jimin yang baru saja tiba di kelas mengernyitkan dahi melihat sahabat semampai nya itu terlihat lelah. Ia menghampiri Taehyung menepuk pundak sempit sahabatnya.

'' Yah, kau kenapa taehyung-ah? Kelihatannya lesu sekali.'' Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya.

Oh ternyata si bantet. Menggeleng lesu yang mana itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jimin.

''Hanya sakit kepala, semalam kita kehujanan ingat? Gara-gara menemanimu menguntit Min Yoongi seorang pemuda yang sangat kau kagumi. Sialan.'' jimin meringis, astaga sahabatnya ini cantik tapi bermulut pedas.

Memelas dengan wajah lucu. ''Yoongi adalah pria cantik yang sangat mengaggumkan Tae, aku gemas sekali ingin menggigit pipinya heuheuheu.''

Taehyung memasang mimik jijik.

Hei tawa itu mengingatkannya pada seorang teman perempuannya yang suka sekali melihat foto laki-laki dengan laki-laki-maksudnya pasangan gay-.

'' Hei! Guru datang!.'' jongdae berteriak.

Semua murid langsung berlari ke meja masing-masing. Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Selain bersahabat sejak kecil Taehyung dan Jimin selalu duduk bersebelahan.

Duh Taehyung terharu, jadi ingin menampar kepala Jimin rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sebagian murid di kelas Taehyung memilih keluar ke kantin atau ke perpustakaan. Taehyung lebih memilih tinggal di kelas, jimin sempat mengajaknya keluar makan tapi Ia menolak. Tidak melakukan apapun, pemuda cantik itu memilih duduk tenang di bangkunya. Memandang keluar jendela dengan raut datar.

'langit mendung lagi' gumamnya. Hah sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi.

Tak.

Tak.

Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya. Hoseok senior nya sedang berdiri di sana dengan senyum lebar.

'ti-tidak!'

'' Taehyungieeeeeeeeee~ my little sweety, mumumuaaaaaachh~..'' Siaga nomor satu.

Jung Hoseok, si raja mesum yang suka sekali mengambil kesempatan meremas bokong sintal miliknya jika bertemu. Entah itu di jalan, di perpustakaan atau di kantin. Dan Taehyung sungguh menghindari mahluk mesum ini.

Melihat gelagat Hoseok yang sepertinya ingin menerjangnya, ia segera melompat ke samping.

Dua detik kemudian Hoseok benar-benar bermaksud menerjangnya. Hoseok berbalik. Menatap Taehyung dengan senyum lebar. '' Come on baby, datang pada pangeran tampanmu ini sayang. Kita berbagi ciuman atau saling meremas bokong heuheuheuheu.'' hei tawa ini terdengar familiar.

Menggeleng kuat, mata bulatnya melotot. '' Hoseok hyung! Astaga menjauh dariku! '' Taehyung memekik. Hoseok berdecak kagum.

'' Kau semakin menggemaskan jika seperti itu. Aku jadi membayangkan ketika kau berteriak mendesahkan namaku saat kita klimaks bersama.'' hoseok memasang wajah mesum. Taehyung bersumpah akan memasukkan senior nya itu ke dalam tungku dan merebus nya.

Maju

Taehyung mundur. Melepas sepatu hitam nya dengan terburu-buru.

Fokus.

Taehyung memusatkan perhatianya ke Hoseok.

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

Lempar Berharap sepatunya akan mengenai jidat seksi Hoseok tapi naas sepatunya terlempar keluar jendela dengan cepat. E-eh? Sepatunya terlempar keluar?!

* * *

Sementara itu..

'' Hyung. '' Seorang pemuda berparas lembut mengalihkan tatapannya dari benda persegi mewah yang sedang di genggamnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Jarang sekali mendengar adik tampannya ini memulai pembicaraan.

'' Besok aku akan latihan memanah lagi, jadi mungkin Jin hyung bisa lebih dulu pulang. '' Jin memasang senyum lagi. Ia mengangguk setelah mengatakan '' ya, tak apa'' kepada adiknya.

Pemuda yang lebih muda menghela nafas. Bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat saat melihat barisan perempuan sedang berteriak heboh menyebut namanya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Ia merasa sesuatu yang keras mengenai pelipisnya. Perempuan di sana berteriak memanggil namanya. Astaga kepalanya pening.

Melihat ke bawah, pemuda berparas bak pangeran itu melihat sebuah sepatu hitam yang di yakini nya milik seorang siswa. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.  
'berani sekali' gumam nya. Melihat sekeliling, kemudian mendongak. pupil matanya yang sehitam arang menyipit kala menangkap seorang pemuda kurus sedang melihat ke arahnya dari jendela dengan ekspresi takut.

O-oh jadi pemuda itu yang melempar sepatu ini?

Pemuda itu berbalik setelah sebelumnya memungut sepatu tersebut, berlari sekuat tenaga memasuki gedung sekolahnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Meninggalkan Jin yang sedang berteriak memanggil namanya.

'' Jungkook! Hei!.''

'mati! Lari Kim Taehyung!'

Taehyung panik sungguh, lelaki yang menjadi korban lemparan sepatunya sepertinya benar-benar marah. Itu membuktikan bagaimana saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Iris hitamnya berkilat penuh misteri dan Taehyung takut, apalagi saat melihat sosok tinggi itu berlari memasuki gedung sekolahnya dengan cepat. Padahal niatnya Ia ingin melempar nya ke jidat milik Hoseok.

Dasar sepatu sialan! Taehyung mengumpat.

Sadar akan suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat, Ia semakin panik. Astaga! Ia lupa lari dan malah sibuk mengumpati Hoseok dan Jimin(apa salah Jimin?). Memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin. Berlari keluar kelas, berbelok ke koridor kemudian menaiki tangga. Dengan nafas tersenggal, ia memasuki ruang kosong berdebu.  
Ah ini gudang.

Tubuh kurusnya jatuh terduduk di depan belakang pintu gudang. Susana gudang benar-benar pengap dan berdebu. Pasokan udara di paru-parunya seakan menipis. Tangan lentiknya mengibas di depan wajah cantiknya. Debu di ruangan ini benar-benar menyiksa tenggorokan dan hidungnya.

Jungkook memacu langkah kakinya cepat. Sepertinya pemuda tadi kabur entah kemana. Setelah tiba di kelas pemuda tadi, yang Ia dapati hanya seorang pemuda pendek yang sedang memasang wajah idiot. Dan bukan pemuda ini pelakunya. Mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda tadi, Jungkook segera memacu langkahnya kembali mencari sosok pemuda yang berani melempar seepatu kearahnya.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya berhenti tepat di depan gudang sekolah. Sebuah senyum miring terbentuk di bibir tipisnya saat mendengar suara batuk di dalam gudang.

'Ketemu kau'

Menarik nafas panjang, Jungkook mendorong kasar pintu gudang membuat tubuh si pemuda kurus terbentur daun pintu. Suara mengaduh dari si pemuda kurus membuat Jungkook terkekeh gemas.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung penuh arti. Pemuda ini benar-benar manis sesuai yang di lihatnya saat di lapangan basket tadi. Tubuh langsingnya mengundang Jungkook untuk segara mendekapnya. Pipi yang agak berisi itu memerah entah karena lelah batuk atau entahlah yang jelas Jungkook menyukai rona pink menggemaskan itu. Mata pemuda itu bulat, berwarna coklat bening terlihat seperti berkaca-kaca. Rambutnya berwarna coklat muda, poninya panjang hingga menutupi sebagian mata bulatnya. Bibir kissable nya tebal dan terlihat lembut.

Damn! Jungkook ingin mencium nya sekarang juga.

Menyadari tatapan Jungkook yang aneh Taehyung memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian yang menyiksa.

Dehem cantik. '' Ekhem.. Ma-maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melempar sepatu itu kearahmu. Entah bagaiamana sepatu sialan itu bisa keluar jendela yang kebetulan jendelanya terbuka. Aku berani bersumpah demi celana dalam Jimin yang belum pernah di cuci, harusnya sepatu itu mengenai Hoseok hyung. Kau tau dia kan? Pasti dia masih ada di dalam kelasku tadi. Aku minta maaf sekaliiiiiiiiiiiii.'' Taehyung setengah merengek, bibirnya mencebik sebal saat menyebut nama Hoseok.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Taehyung memandangnya intens, pemuda ini tampan dan tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sehitam bola matanya. Kulitnya putih dan bersih. Taehyung bisa melihat otot-otot padat di tubuh pemuda itu yang terbungkus seragam sekolah.

'' Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat hm?'' suara nya lembut dan Taehyung menyukai ny-

a.

Eh? Apa?

Memandang polos ke arah Jungkook.

'' Apa?'' ia bertanya.

Berdecak kesal. '' Astaga, berani sekali kau mengenai kepalaku!''

Taehyung terkesiap. Pemuda ini menakutkan. Buru-buru Ia membungkuk minta maaf. '' Ma-maafkan aku!.''

'' Tidak semudah itu.'' balas jungkook datar. Mendekati si pemuda cantik.

'' Siapa namamu? ''.

'' Namaku, Uhh Taehyung. Kim Taehyung ''.

Jungkook mengangguk samar. Tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelici nya. Pemuda ini tampan tapi juga menggemaskan jika tersenyum.

'' Akan ku maafkan kesalahanmu kali ini tetapi dengan satu syarat ''  
'' Aku ingin satu ciuman panjang sekarang juga ''. Bisik Jungkook saat wajahnya sudah berdekatan dengan telinga Taehyung. Bisikan dan nafas hangat Jungkook membuat Taehyung merinding.

''Hanya satu ciuman panjang?. Aku akan memberikannya ''

Jimin heran, sahabatnya ini terlihat jauh lebih mengenaskan di banding tadi pagi. Jika paginya Taehyung terlihat lesu dan pucat, sekarang justru seluruh wajah Taehung memerah. Ia khawatir Taehyung demam. Maka dari itu Jimin memeriksa suhu tubuh sahabat tersayangnya.

'Tidak panas' gumam Jimin.

'' Wajahmu memerah Taetae. Ada apa? Kau demam? Suhu tubuhmu agak hangat sih tapi tidak panas.'' Ucap Jimin khawatir, Taehyung memandannya sekilas lalu menggeleng imut. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika wajahnya memerah karena ciuman di gudang tadi kan? Jimin akan menggoda nya selama berhari-hari.

'' Aku pulang telat jiminie, tugasku piket hari ini. Aku akan menyuruh ayah untuk menjemputku. Seperti nya hujan akan turun. Pulanglah duluan ''.

'' Kau yakin? '' Jimin bertanya meyakinkan. Sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian. Tapi apa boleh buat Yoongi menunggunya di depan parkiran. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Yoongi bisa bersama Jimin,itu karna saat di kantin Ia bertemu Yoongi dan mengambil kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan senior kesayangannya itu. Tanpa mengetahui jika Taehyung bibirnya sudah tidak perawan(?) lagi.

'' Hm aku tidak apa ''. Taehyung mengangguk yakin. Jimin menghela nafas kemudian berdiri. Merunduk sejenak untuk mengecup sayang puncak kepala Taehyung. Jika boleh jujur Jimin sangat menyayangi Taehyung.

''Hati-hati taehyungie''

'' Ya jimin ''.

========/========/========

'' Tidak pulang? '' sepasang kaki berbalut celana panjang berdiri di hadapan nya. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya Ia sudah tau siapa pemilik suara lembut ini. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya sangat di kenal Taehyung meskipun baru mengenalnya. Menggeleng pelan. Ia mengangkat pandangannya. Manik coklatnya bertemu dengan manik hitam kelam milik Jungkook.

'' Tidak '' jawabnya.

'' Ikut denganku Taehyung. Aku akan mengantarmu.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya Jungkook membawanya ke sebuah cafe dan memesan minuman serta beberapa makanan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam Taehyung meminta Jungkook mengantarnya pulang. Khawatir jika ibunya mencari nya. Ponselnya kehabisan baterai sejak tadi pagi karena belum sempat di charger. Jungkook mengantarnya dengan motor tetapi berhenti di jalan sepi membuat Taehyung mengernyit bingung. Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung agar tetap terduduk di atas motor sedangkan dirinya sudah turun dari motor. Memutar tubuh taehyung agar duduk menyamping berhadapan dengannya.

Tangan besar Jungkook mengelus pipi selembut bayi milik Taehyung. ''Kau sakit'' katanya pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk,mengatakan mengapa bisa dirinya demam. Jungkook berdecak.

'' lalu kenapa berhenti di sini? '' tanya Taehyung. Meremat baju Jungkook agar pemuda itu merapat padanya. Mengerti maksud Taehyung, ia merapat pada tubuh kurus Taehyung. Mendekapnya erat sesekali mengelus punggung Taehyung.

'' Hanya mencuri waktu agar bisa lebih lama bersamamu ''. Mengakup pipi pucat Taehyung. Ia memberikan kecupan kecupan basah di wajah cantik Taehyung. Taehyung menepuk dada Jungkook main-main.

'' Yah ini geli jungkook! '' serunya pura-pura sebal. Jungkook menimpalinya dengan kekehan gemas.

Jungkook merunduk, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung, melumat bibir atas dan bawah pemuda itu bergantian. Menyesap bibir tebal Taehyung nikmat. Rasa manis dari bibir Taehyung masih sama saat mereka berbagi ciuman di dalam gudang. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Taehyung, melilit dan menghisap gemas lidah lembut Taehyung. Menelan saliva milik si pemuda cantik.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas menimbulkan benang saliva memanjang di sekitar bawah dagu Taehyung. Jungkook membersihkan saliva tersebut dengan jempolnya. Mengelus pipi Taehyung lembut kemudian bibirnya kembali mengecup bibir dan Kening taehyung lama.

'' Pulang? ''. Tanya nya. Dan di jawab anggukan semangat dari Taehyung.

END

.

.

.

Ff pertama buatan saya, dengan semangat 45 saya menulis ini. Absurd, gaje dan bikin muntah ahahahaha..haha masih nubi/? Masih butuh bimbingan ./. Dr senpai'' sekalian xD


End file.
